La chica adecuada
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: A Dipper le gustaba su novia, tenía que recordarselo a sí mismo en ese momento, tenía que recordar que ella era una hermosa rareza entre las miles en un pueblo escondido de Oregon, que por mala suerte, quedaba a kilometros de su natal California. Tenía que recordar que ella era la chica adecuada, la chica perfecta para él. Pacifica/Dipper/Candy
_**Aquí Yatziri!**_

 _ **Mucho tiempo sin publicar aquí. Esta historia va para mis shippeadores del Dipcifica.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y recuerden: Es Dippcifica... en un 100% teórico y en un 1% práctico, les ruego le den una oportunidad, es que quería dar mi punto de vista sobre el Candip.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Nada me pertenece!**_

* * *

LA CHICA ADECUADA

Dipper suspiró tan hondo que seguro el mundo entero lo escuchó.

A Dipper le gustaba su novia, tenía que recordarselo a sí mismo en ese momento, tenía que recordar que ella era una hermosa rareza entre las miles en un pueblo escondido de Oregon, que por mala suerte, quedaba a kilometros de su natal California.

Su novia era pequeña y menuda, a pesar de estar tan delgada él tenía que admitir que sus formas le eran muy atractivas y que ella sabía realzarlas lo suficiente para volverlo loco de vez en cuando, sin embargo eso no era lo que más le gustaba (fisícamente) de ella.

Era su cabello lo que le facinaba, aunque solía tenerlo recogido en un moño desordenado todo el tiempo, con mechones a ambos lados de su cara y el flequillo tapando los ojos grandes que solían darle una regañina constante.

Y es que Dipper siempre había visto a su novia con el cabello suelto cuando eran más pequeños, lo había visto balancerarse sobre su rostro muchas veces e incluso lo había visto sobre su almohada en las multiples pijamadas que hacía Mabel en su cuarto.

Un día de verano en el que llegó al pueblo junto a su hermana, su novia tenía el pelo recogido, no se veía fea, nunca lo había sido, ella solo era peculiar. Siempre peculiar.

Con sus peculiares palabras extrañas, con la peculiar mirada penetrante que de algún modo se hacía más profunda con las gafas, con la peculiar rareza que siempre la identificó desde que la conoció.

Candy era perfecta para él. Hecha a la medida de su personalidad.

No había errores.

Ella era la chica que también en la escuela era rechazada por seguir ideas distintas, la chica que a pesar de todo ello seguía adelante en sus raras unvestigaciones, la chica que no le importaba verse como una nerd porque aceptaba que lo era y no le veía nada malo a eso, la chica que leía libros porque le encantaba ver un mundo nuevo en ellos, justo cómo él.

Candy era _la chica,_ la mejor amiga de su hermana que había empezado siendo eso para él y que con el tiempo había sido algo más... la chica que había salvado a todos de una mujer araña porque era valiente y leal.

¿Qué más podía pedir él?

Después de aceptar que su amistad con Wendy era más valiosa para él que la fantasía de salir con ella en un plano más sentimental, descubrió que con la pelirroja sólo estaba viendo un ideal y que las cosas no saldrían bien si llegaban a intentarlo, pero le gustaban las chicas valientes y leales.

Candy era así.

Candy era tan valiente que se arriesgó muchas veces a ir al bosque en sus citas, a investigar las anomalias del pueblo con él, a darle teorías, a aguantar sus paranoias, a aguantar a su hermana, a sus tíos... a los unicornios.

También era leal, siempre había estado para él en los momentos dificiles, y nunca dejaba a Mabel sola, siempre acudía cuando la necesitaba y apoyaba en todo lo que fuera posible a menos que fuera en contra de sus pensamientos, cosa que aunque también es buena, solía resultar en un defecto que los llevaba a pelear por semanas, y es que ella era tan orgullosa que llevarle la contraría parecía más bien el preludio de la guerra.

Pero las cosas habían sido de esa manera, él había visto a Candy con los ojos de un chico que encuentra todo lo que necesita en alguien... pero entonces... ¿qué está saliendo mal?

Ahí, con los profundos ojos de Candy mirandolo, insitandolo a besarla como cada vez que bajaba del autobus desde hace dos años sintió que, a pesar de que era todo lo que él necesitaba en su vida, no sentía nada a su lado.

Tomó el rostro pequeño con sus manos, acarició sus mejillas, sus labios y casi con miedo de lo que era obvio e inminente la besó.

Y sí.

Ahí estaba lo que temía encontrar.

La poderosa nada.

Sentía el roce, la baba, el movimiento, sentía el cuerpo de ella pegarse al suyo tratando de hacer todo más profundo y pasional pero él estaba dolido, triste y decepcionado. ¿Había algo mal en el? ¿Por qué después de dos años seguía sin sentir nada especial cuando la besaba? ¿Por qué sus formas que lo vuelven loco en pensamiento no le mueven nada en la realidad? ¿Por qué sus ojos siempre le reprochan a pesar de que se esmera en pensar la respuesta de todas las preguntas?

-Bienvenido al pueblo de nuevo – dijo ella, con la sonrisa ladeada. Dipper podía jurar que se veía bonita, era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida y aún así... no había ternura en su belleza.

-Gracias – musitó él, incomodo.

Ella debía de saberlo, que sus besos sabían más a labios que a cariño, pasión o ternura.

-¿Donde está Mabel? – le cuestionó ella de inmediato, siempre que las cosas se ponían raras entre ellos Candy corría a su mejor amiga.

Dipper estaba casi seguro que en la noche recibiría un regaño de su hermana con la misma frase: "Dejala, Dipper. No le dolerá tanto como crees que le dolerá. Ella es valiente" y siempre era esa última palabra la que lo hacía detenerse, porque él no era valiente.

Nunca lo había sido.

-No lo sé, pero escucha, yo... bueno... ya sabes... sobre nosotros...

Candy sonrió.

-¿Terminaremos por fin? – preguntó con la esperanza danzando y chispoteando sobre las gafas.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento, Dipper. – pero en su mirada había más compasión que cualquier cosa, parecía que era ella la que le estaba haciendo el favor, cómo si lo liberara de ella.

Y justamente así se sentía: liberado.

-No, yo lo lamento. Debí decirtelo antes...

-¿Que veías en mí todo lo que debería de ser para ti? – Candy rió sin entusiasmo.

-Yo...

-Lo supe desde el inicio, me convencí durante mucho tiempo de que era así, que ambos eramos justo lo que el otro necesitaba pero no es posible. Nos parecemos demasiado, no nos unían nuestras rarezas, no buscabamos anomalías juntos... nos buscabamos a nosotros en el otro cuando en realidad debíamos buscarnos a nosotros en nosotros.

Dipper bajó la gorra hasta que sólo podía ver el piso bajo él. Estaba avergonzado de hacerla perder el tiempo.

-Me sentí a gusto contigo, Candy.

Ella le sonrió por primera vez con ternura.

-Pero nunca te sentiste tu mismo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? – él le miro interrogante. – porque sólo he visto una vez ese ser coqueto que habita dentro de ti, sólo una vez te he visto ser tu mismo con otra persona que no es tu hermana o Wendy y no fue conmigo. – ella parecía realmente consternada, cómo si miles de recuerdos pasaran por su cabeza, tan rápido que el peso que tenían sobre ella empezaba a alejarse con el hecho de hablar.

-Vamos, me estás tomando el pelo. – tembló él. Aunque sabía perfectamente el tema al que estaban a punto de llegar.

-¡Ojalá pudiera! He visto tu mirada cuando Pacifica está cerca, no puedes engañarme, ni a mi ni a nadie.

La verdad... nunca había intentado mentir.

Tal vez era por eso que se empeñaba tanto en sentir algo hacia Candy cuando en realidad sabía que todo lo sentía hacia Pacifica.

-No quería hacerte daño, sólo quería olvidarla.- sus palabras roncas le sorprendieron incluso a él.

-Y yo quería ayudarte, pero no creo que sea posible – susurró ella antes de soltar esos horrorosos quejidos que preceden al llanto. – Me rindo, yo no puedo competir por el amor que ya le tienes.

-No la amo, Candy. Tampoco lo lleves a esos extremos – defendió él.

-Es una lástima, porque ella no habla de otra cosa que no seas tu. – dijo ella como despedida, echandose a correr por entre los pinos.

Dipper muy a su pesar sonrió.

Porque todas sus dudas habían sido resueltas, por fin.

Por fin sabía que aunque Candy era linda, ni su cabello oscuro podía provocarle tanto como la caricia que, en sus tiempos, la niña mimada de los Northwest le daba en su mejilla.


End file.
